


Recruiting

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties





	Recruiting

Harry looked at Lucius. "Are you serious?"

"No, that is your godfather. We need to recruit."

Harry groaned, looked at Severus who was shaking his head. "Lucius, while you're hot, this isn't going to recruit anyone with what you posted. It will do the job of keeping the Death Eaters from being able to recruit." 

"You think I'm hot?" 

"Harry don't distract him, you know how he is. Once he starts talking about himself it will never end." 

"I do not. Besides, tell me one thing that is a lie in there?"

Harry, following years of growing up with Severus, pinched his nose. "That wasn't the point of recruiting. We want them to join us, not Dumbledore, not Voldie, us. So stopping them from being Death Eaters is good we need a recruiting method for us." 

"I see. You don't think I can recruit anyone?"

"Lucius, just create a new one, ok? Please, if you do, I will buy your next shipment of shampoo and conditioner." 

Lucius eyed Harry. "You will?" 

"Yes." 

______________________________________________________________  


"Lucius, we aren't the dark side, remember and your son is with Voldie." Severus saw Harry banging his head on the table. 

"I know I thought it would make people join us."

"We need a new recruiter." Harry muttered.

"I can do it." Lucius pouted.

"One more shot." Severus and Harry warned him.

________________________________________________________

  


"It works. We are using their name." Severus glanced at Harry.

"True." 

"So you will buy my shampoo and conditioner?" 

"Yes, Lucy. I will."


End file.
